Many of today's hand-held communication devices can automatically perform tasks that, in the past, were performed by the users. For example, a smart phone may monitor its input components (e.g., a keypad, touch screen, control buttons, etc.) to determine whether the user is actively using the phone. If the user has not activated one or more of its input components within a prescribed period of time, the smart phone may curtail its power consumption (e.g., turn off the display). In the past, a user had to turn off a cellular phone in order to prevent the phone from unnecessarily consuming power.
In another example, a smart phone may show images in either the portrait mode or the landscape mode, adapting the orientation of its images relative to the direction in which the smart phone is held by the user. In the past, the user had to adjust the direction in which the phone was held, for the user to view the images in their proper orientation.